DGray Man Reloaded
by Kamen Rider Tyranno
Summary: AU with many OCs and a modified plot.


A young boy, maybe five or six is running from a giant, floating, gray ball like creature with many gub barrels on it. He keep running untill he reached a dead end. The creature, identified as an Akuma, aim all of it's barrel to him. The boy closed his eyes in fears but suddenly, the Akuma in front of him exploded.

Opening his eyes, the boy could see there is a young man beside the Akuma's carcass but due to the darkness, he can't see him very well.

"Thank you . . . whoever you are" said the boy

"Don't Mention it."

XXX

On a train station going near London, young Allen Walker is waiting with Timcampy for the train that will bring him to the Dark Order Headquarter. Allen is very excited about joining the Dark Order and becoming a full fledge exorcist. "Finally, after all that hard training I'm going to become an exorcist" he said to Tim. But remembering about his trainings made him wince.

"Hey, are you an exorcist?" a voice asked.

Allen looked to his left, the voice was a young man around the age of 17 with spiky black hair and gray eyes.

"I said, are you an exorcist?"

Asked the young man

"Almost, I'm going to the HQ now"

Answered Allen. He noticed that the man's clothing was a little weird. He wears a white jacket over a black T-shirt with red pants with black belts wrapped around the legs, that rather fit tightly on him. He also wears what it looked like an iron gauntlet in both hands.

"Good, cause i have something for the supervisor there."

"Really?"

The man offered his hand and Allen takes it.

"Ron Gentille of the Armada"

"Allen Walker, soon to be exorcist. What is the Armada ?"

Ron was about to say something, but the train they have benn waiting for arrives.

"Looks like our ride is here, come on, i'll tell you what it is on the way" Ron grabbed his bag, on a bench not far away, and the two enters the train.

XXX-Sometimes later-XXX

"You have to be kidding me . . . "

Asked Ron when he and Allen looked at the gigantic cliff

"There are no stairs around…..do we have to climb this!"

"Seems like it. let's go"

"But I never thought we were going to do this"

"Don't worry you have my assistance"

Both of them started to climb the hill, they climbed for about an hour and finally arrived to the top where they lay half dead on the ground.

"I thought I was going to die"

Said Ron who was catching a little bit of air

"let's go, it's getting really late and I'm kind of sleepy"

"right . . . just look at the place"

Said Allen and Ron looked a little surprised looking at the main base of the exorcist that looked more like a dark castle for demons instead for exorcists.

"I heard about it before from my master…..quite the atmosphere is it"

Asked Allen

Both of them walked through the road were the fog would make anyone blind and black winged golems looked at both the newcomers

XXX-Inside the HQ-XXX

Some of the personnel of the science department and the girl exorcist, Lenalee Lee were looking at a big crystal cube, where many screens surround it showing Allen and Ron walking towards the HQ.

"Who are they"

Asked Reever Wenhamm.

"They climbed the hill with no problems"

Said one of the scientist.

"Who are those kids? Outsiders aren't allowed in here, why didn't you stop them on the cliff?"

Asked the chief of the HQ and lenalee's older brother Komui Lee

"I think they are not ordinary outsiders brother. They have general cross golem with them"

Answered Lenalee, pointing at one of the screen that showed Timcanpy.

XXX-Outside-XXX

Both of the exorcist arrived to the entrance and Ron was a little curious about the giant face they had on the center of the giant gate.

"Excuse us! I was sent here by general Cross Marian, I humbly request an audience with the leaders here. I'm Allen walker"

Said Allen to the gates

"I'm Ron Gentille, representative of the Armada. I have a message for the supervisor!"

XXX-Inside-XXX

"They said that they were sent here, have you heard anything about it Chief?"

Asked Reever.

Komui took his time to think while he took a sip of his coffee.

"nothing"

He answered.

"take the gatekeeper motive examination"

Said Reever.

Ron and Allen heard this from the speaker and looked at the giant face.

"Errm . . . nice to meet you"

Said Allen but in that instance the face got extremely close to them with its eyes almost coming out of his sockets, scaring both Ron and Allen leaving them completely white

"X-ray examination to see if you are akumas or humans"

Said the gatekeeper looking at both of them

"This thing is creepy"

Said Ron.

The gatekeeper was shocked when he saw Allen's mark on his left eye and started screaming like a maniac. Ron and Allen jumped in shock and all the people watching inside were surprised.

-get this guy out!

Yelled the gatekeeper terrifying both of them

-One of them is cursed! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma an ally of the millennium Earl!

Yelled the gatekeeper confusing Allen and Ron and everyone inside from the science department was shocked.

"hey hold up! I don't know what's going on here. But if you are going to kill this kid, fine with me but at least put attention to me at least! I'm here on a diplomatic mission for god's sake!".

Said Ron

"Hey! That's Mean!

Yelled Allen

The gatekeeper didn't put attention to Ron even after he tried to call him many times but this annoyed him and closed his right fist. "WHY YOU SONUVA . . " Before he can finish his sentence, someone fall in front of him. Ron narrowed his eyes, the new arrival is a Japanese boy and has long black hair. He wears a black order uniform and holding a black katana in his right hand.

XXX-Inside-XXX

"We should alert the exorcist" said Reever.

"Don't worry, Kanda is already there" said Lenalee.

XXX-Back Outside-XXX

"You have guts coming here all by yourselves" Said Kanda as he pulled out Mugen.

"W-Wait a sec! This is just a big misunderstanding, really!" Answered Allen nervously.

But Kanda wouldn't listen to him and charged foward. Allen and Ron rolled to the side to avoid getting cut in half. Kanda charged towards Allen, But Ron tackled him from the side, sending him staggering back.

"Stop it, You heard him, it's just a big misunderstanding!" said Ron. "We are not Akuma pretty boy!"

The last comment made Kanda a little pissed off and he charged again.

"Damn it! Looks like i got to fight after all!" Ron enters a fighting stance and wait for the attack but suddenly, Allen activate his Innocence and stopped Kanda.

"Oh, so you want to die first? Find with me!" Said Kanda.

"I told you! We are humans!" But Kanda ignored him and keep slashing, Allen notices that his hands is damaged!. Kanda noticed that Allen was distracted and found an opening.

"Got you!" he aims to slash Allen's neck but a gauntlet covered fist hit his sword and makes him miss the target.

"You!" said Kanda, looking at Ron.

"How many times we told you that we are humans! I guess I'll have to pound them into your thick skull!" Ron charged forward. He throws a punched towards Kanda, but the samurai was able to block it. Ron dodged to the left when Kanda tried to slash him, then he kicked Kanda on the stomach and give him a three punch combo. But kanda dodged them all and kicked him away.

XXX-Inside-XXX

"Are they really our enemies?"

Asked Reever.

"I don't know…but that guy is fighting Kanda without a innocence"

Answered Komui.

"hey I found this on the chief's desk. it's a letter of general Cross"

All of them looked at Komui who said "Oh!"

XXX-Outside-XXX

Ron dodged a slash aimed to his neck and kick Kanda on the face, Sending him staggering back a little. The samurai exorcist quickly regained composures. Both Ron and Kanda charged forward.

"HOLD IT!"

Both of them stopped hearing Komui's voice in the speaker. Kanda notices that while his sword is only inches away from Ron's neck, Ron's fist too is very close to his face.

"We have approved your entry Allen walker and Ron Gentille"

"Is this Komui? What's the meaning of this?"

Asked Kanda who backed away from Ron and Ron put his hand down and walked towards Allen.

"Sorry we were a bit late, but this kid is general Cross's pupil and Timcanpy's being with them is the unmistakable proof that he really is our ally." As soon as the voice dissapeared, the massive gate opened itself

"tha… right" Answered Allen who could barely speak after seeing all the fight.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, but i think this thing is broken" said Allen, looking at his hand.

"Hey you" Kanda called and Ron looked at him. "We're not using full power this day, but next time . . I'll Kill You!" Ron was about to say "Yea Right" but someone grabbed Kanda's shoulder.

"Okay, Stop it" it was Lenalee. Kanda let out a "Tch" and walk inside.

"Sorry about that, he just came back from a mission and sorry for all thus missunderstanding"

Said Lenalee

"no problem. it would be impossible for me not to forgive such a pretty girl"

Answered Ron and this made Lenalee blush a little.

"I…I… well I'm the supervisor's assistant Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you. Please follow me, i'll show you around"

She said referring to both Allen and Ron.

The three of then walked around the dark halls of the castle while some of the guards were looking at them

"Are those newcomers?"

"they are just brats and look at the white hair one, he looked like an old geezer"

"he seems to be cursed"

-and the other one what's up with that clothing? (See note after the end of the chapter)

XXX-Some time later, Inside Komui's Office-XXX

"Hi! I'm the supervisor of science Komui Lee. I welcome you Allen walker and Ron Gentille, that was quite the fiasco back there eh?" Komui said with a big smile.

"and whose fault was that?"

Asked the other scientist while they were working, annoyed by their supervisor's antics.

XXX-Some moments later-XXX

"what are we doing here?"

Asked Ron. The room is more like a modern operation room.

"may I see your hand?"

Asked komui to Allen

"what do you…"

"When Kanda attacked both of you, you hand was damaged, right? We'll need to fix that if you're going to be and exorcist"

Said Komui and Allen remembered the fight, so he shown his deformed arm, now looked really damaged.

"looks like the nerve systems got damaged as I expected. Ron do you have an injured arm too? I couldn't see your anti-akuma weapon."

"I don't have any"

Answered Ron.

"What do you mean by that?"

Asked a confused Lenalee.

"I don't use the power of a innocence to fight, the power I used is called Stashik"

Answered Ron and Komui was surprised hearing it.

"You mean you're from the Armada ?" Asked Komui

"Yeah, I was one of them. My Supervisor sent me here to help defeat the Millennium Earl." Answered Ron

"What is the Armada?" Asked Lenalee

Ron started to tell her what it is. Allen had heard about the Armada. Ron told him all about it when they were i on the train. The members of the Armada used a mysterious power called Stashik, Stashik is created by all living things. The concept of Stashik advocates that each atoms within a human body contains a small portion of Stashik and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "Small Universe of Energy".Those who can manipulate the flow of Stashik is called a Diviner.

"That's right, but since some people cant control their power properly I need to wear these gauntlets every time I fight or else the power inside me will eventually destroy me"

Ron pulled out his sleeves, showing the elbow length metallic gauntlets with blue accents on it.

"that's something really interesting" said Lenalee.

"Ok I now Allen can you activate your weapon?"

"I guess so . . . Activate"

Ron was immpressed when he saw Allen's red arm transformed into it's massive, monstrous form.

"Hmm, a parasite type. Interesting" Said Komui

"You mean those who use their bodies as weapons? The rarest of all the types of anti-Akuma weapons?" Asked Ron

"Correct and now i have to fix this"

Komui put on his yellow helmet and pulled out a giant drill and many other construction devices.

"What is that for?" Asked Allen

"Repairing….its a bit shocking but so if you don't want to get traumatized, you might not want to look"' Said komui who turned on the drill scaring Allen.

"W-Wait hold on!"

In a matter of seconds everyone on the castle could hear Allen screams of pain but some minutes later Allen's arm was fixed.

"Lenalee can you take Ron to his room? I'm taking Allen to see Hevlaska right now and i will deal with him later"

Said Komui

"Sure brother" Said Lenalee

XXX-Some minutes later-XXX

"so this is my room? It's a little . . . tight."

Ron looked at his small room. It only has one bed, a wardrobe, one small window and a creepy picture of a clown hanging in the wall.

"Well, since most of the exorcist doesn't stay in the HQ for a long time, we barely have any time to use our room. Okay then, i'll see you later"

"Lenalee"

"what is it?"

"thanks for being so nice to me and Allen. I hope we become good friends"

Said Ron

"your welcome and of course we will be."


End file.
